1. Technical Field
The disclosure is related to methods of determining multi-touch in a touch panel, and particularly to a method of determining and confirming number of touch points utilized in a touch panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Touch panels utilize a plurality of sensing channels for detecting touch on a touch panel for generating corresponding sense values. Multi-touch touch panels first determine number of touch points on the touch panel when calculating touch point coordinates. When a touch panel discovers two touch points, sense values on a plurality of sense channels can typically be separated into two distinct waveforms, and the touch point coordinates can be located accurately. When the touch panel determines two touch points on the touch panel, the two touch points must be separated by a sufficient distance, meaning that sense values generated by sense channels between the plurality of sense channels should be zero or near zero, so that the two waveforms formed by the sense values do not merge and cause overlapping. When the two waveforms of the two touch points overlap, the touch panel will only calculate out one touch point, and the touch point coordinates thereof will be inaccurate.